Through The Looking Glass
by Promises Kept
Summary: Drabbles pertaining to the relationship of Lilly and Oliver. Simply a series of literary nonsense and nothing more. Rating will change. /15: That Last Shot
1. i: Frozen Warmth

**Title:** Frozen Warmth

**Prompt(s):** Gift for bahjcb; Darlin', you're wonderful!

**Character(s)**: Oliver, Lilly

**Words**: 315

**Rating:** K+

**Music: **William Orbit's, "Dice"

* * *

She skates in circles around you, laughing and twirling to a stop as you watch from the ground. You can feel the on rushing pain to your tail bone and you wince slightly knowing that it'll hurt later on tonight, but for now you concentrate on something much more important.

_Her._

You lean your glove clad hands back on the cold ice to give yourself a boost as she holds out her hand. You brush it off and stand on your own two blade covered feet; not once loosing the brown on blue contact. She makes an odd face in your direction as you continue to stare intently at her face.

Her eyes, her rosy cheeks, her chapped lips…

You're not so sure what has come over you, but you feel a rush of confidence and adrenaline through your body and in an instant you know what to do.

You grab her jacket covered arms tightly as you lightly pull her towards you. You lean your face in to hers and you softly lay your lips upon hers. The contact is cold from the winter air. A shiver runs down your spine and you're not sure if it's from the frigid breeze or the position your in.

You pull back with much regret as you look at her and you feel rather foolish when you see her eyes widen with shock; maybe a hint of fear.

You blink and your eyes land on the thick frozen water beneath your feet. You blink again and yours land on hers once again. You open your mouth to apologize but the words don't come out as you feel her lips on yours in a rough, rather urgent kiss. You feel her arms circle your neck as you close your eyes. The snow laced wool should chill the back of your neck, but instead all you feel is warmth.


	2. ii: The Last Goodbye

**Disclaimer: How unfortunate. A small suburban girl from Canada doesn't own Hannah Montana.**

**

* * *

**

**Title:** The Last Goodbye

**Prompt(s): **A heartbreaking story I had heard from my sister.

**Character(s)**: Oliver, Lilly

**Words**: 275

**Rating:** K+

**Music: **Unkle Bob's, "Swans"

* * *

You blink back the tears that are threatening to break through as you stare at his emotionless face. You notice that for once his hazelnut eyes don't have the ethereal twinkle that's usually there; it breaks your heart even more.

"Maybe this is for the best," you tell him as you run your delicate hand along the side of his face; your fingers lingering on his brown hair line.

Your blue eyes search his brown ones for an answer… or for a response.

But none comes.

You let out a shaken breath as you remove you hand from the spot it once was and rest it at your side. You glance upwards to the sky, praying for a blessing you know won't come.

You look back at his face and once again you see the same blank expression. You search one last time, and when you look intently at his eyes you see a twinge of distress. He must have noticed because he looks away.

You can feel yourself breaking down and to save yourself, you look at your watch realizing it's time for you to leave.

"I love you, Oliver."

With your last step of confidence, you stand on your toes, lean in, and leave a lingering kiss on his cheek. You wait a second or two then let your heels hit the pavement gracefully; quietly.

You look in his direction once more before turning away and walking in the direction of the door. You feel your shoulders shake as you twist open the brass knob. As you step through the threshold to the night, you feel an ice-cold tear stream down your cheek.


	3. iii: Life Time of White

**Disclaimer: I wonder what kind of person would honestly believe a girl like myself owned a billion dollar franchise.**

**

* * *

**

**Title:** Life Time of White

**Prompt(s): **My own thoughts on what might happen if my best friend got married.

**Character(s)**: Miley, Oliver, Lilly

**Words**: 322

**Rating:** K

**Music: **Ok Go's, "This Will Be Our Year"

* * *

You stand in front of a red haired woman you recognized as a college friend. If you remembered correctly her name had been Parker. You continue to stare ahead till you notice a flash of white out of the corner of your eye. You turn to the back and you see your best friend dressing the most extravagant and elegant wedding gown you had ever seen. Well, aside from Hollywood's elite celebrities.

She smiles at you as she asks you if her veil is on properly. You smile and nod as you kiss her lightly on the cheek; afraid of getting any lipstick on her skin.

As you wipe a happy tear from the corner of her eye, you turn back to Parker's back as you hear the organ start up and within seconds you see the alter as the dark oak doors open. You hold your bouquet tightly as you take one step in front of the other, and you make your way to the front of the church.

You see your other best friend, the groom, at the front already and you give a wide smile as if to say, "Congratulation!" You stand off to the said as you see _her _make her way down the long aisle herself. She looks so nervous and yet peaceful at the same time; elation is the main emotion you notice. You smile at her and you turn your head to see Oliver smiling nervously as he watches his bride-to-be make her way down the carpeted path to happiness.

Your brown eyes do a double take between the two once they both stand beside one another facing one another. You smile and you know that this is something that will last a lifetime. You smile to yourself, knowing that this is something that was going to happen as soon as you heard the story of how the two lovers met in pre-school as children.


	4. iv: No Regrets on Love

**Disclaimer: Is it considered foolishness if I fantasize on what might happen if I owned Disney's money maker?**

**

* * *

**

**Title:** No Regrets on Love

**Prompt(s): **An episode I recently watched of the show 'Greek'. I just fell in love with it! Especially, the characters of Cappie and Casey.

**Character(s)**: Oliver, Lilly

**Words**: 303

**Rating:** T

**Music: **The Perisher's, "Nothing Like You and I"

* * *

You watch as she laughs beneath you as you hold onto her hip with one hand as the other hand tickles her ribs. You see little glistening tears out of the corner of her eyes from laughing so hard that it makes you smile wickedly.

She lets out a stuttered 'Stop It!' as she wiggles and struggles for freedom. You laugh too as you see how defenseless she is. You regret it instantly when she manages to flip you and herself, so she's on top of you.

You stare at her as she grins like a madwoman. You vaguely remember her shouting a triumphant 'I win!', but right now you're only concerned with her blue eyes… and her lips.

She looks down at you when she doesn't hear the sound of your deep laughter anymore. She gives you an odd look, but it clears up when she notices the way you're looking at her.

You lean forward, placing your hands on the mattress beneath you to give yourself extra leverage. Your mind fogs up with thoughts, but all thinking goes away when she meets you in the middle.

You feel the sparks go off in your stomach and in your head.

You carefully wrap your arm around her waist, as you place your other one behind her head; running your fingers softly through her long blonde locks. You feel her respond by placing one hand on your shoulder and the other in your messy brown hair. You pull back lightly to make sure you're making the right decision. You open your eyes just as she does the same.

You look at her seriously; almost as a warning which she answers with a nod of her head. You can tell just by looking into her blue pools that this isn't a mistake.


	5. v: A Beginning or An End?

**Disclaimer: A darn shame isn't it? I don't own Hannah Montana, and all the little goodies that come with her.**

**

* * *

**

**Title:** A Beginning or an End?

**Prompt(s): **A scene I had watched at the bus terminal as I left my sister to go back home.

**Character(s)**: Oliver, Lilly

**Words**: 255

**Rating:** K

**Music: **Coldplay's, "The Scientist"

* * *

"Don't cry little surfer girl."

Oliver spoke with so much sincerity. He was being serious, yet even then he still held a tiny bit of humor in his compassionate comment. It frightened you.

You let out a small sniff as the first tear falls from your baby blue eyes. Oliver lifted his hand towards your face and with the smallest gesture; he wipes away the single salt drop with the pad of his thumb.

His hand lingers on your cheek.

"I'll miss you so much." You whisper to him.

You run into his arms begging for comfort as you intentionally rest your head on his beating heart. You close your eyes, and for a second, you wish you could stay like this.

"_Last call for Washington." _You hear over the intercom system.

"That's your call, Lils." He whispers softly into your ear.

You pull back and looking at him, hoping to find a reason to stay in his dark eyes.

Regrettably you don't.

With one thing on your mind, you stand on the tops of your feet and kiss him one the cheek; hesitating for a moment, you eventually pull back.

With a final sigh you make your feet turn in the direction of the loading platform for the bus. You turn your head back once in the direction of the shaggy haired male and you see his with a light smile placed on his lips.

'_No Regrets'_ you swear as you place your dainty feet on the step, preparing yourself for the new beginning.

* * *

It's getting a bit difficult to think of some more ideas... so if you have something in mind, or maybe just a song, send me a review. It'd be really helpful and wonderfully appreciated.

Applepips16, i'm giving you first dibs for being the only one to review chapter 4. Darlin, you're great!


	6. vi: A Push in the Right Direction

**Disclaimer: I own a watch, I own a shoe. I don't own HM. Foo.**

* * *

**Title:** A Push in the Right Direction

**Prompt(s): **The imagination of my mind after watching 4 chick flicks in one sitting.

**Character(s)**: Joannie, Oliver, Lilly

**Words**: 460

**Rating:** T (for language)

**Music: **Kylie Minogue's, "No More Rain"

* * *

You stare at him and although you're letting him go, you can't help but feel the corners of your mouth turn upwards. You can tell just by looking at him that he's confused, and it doesn't shock you at all.

"Oliver, please." You plead with him to go and as he stands in front of you, confused, he doesn't move.

"I don't understand." He tells you honestly and you just let out a frustrated sigh before unleashing everything that he had been missing.

"She loves You! Don't you see that? Why do you think she got so upset last night? It certainly wasn't because she didn't have a good time, because until you asked her to dance she was perfectly happy. It was because you practically flirted with her the entire evening and I was with you." You take in a breath of salty air. "God, Oliver, she's so in love with you that it must have torn her apart to see you kiss me right after you danced with her… Now before you go and say something ridiculous about how 'she doesn't like me like that'. Oliver, take a look into the past and think about everything that's ever happened between you two. Now, give me one good reason why I shouldn't believe you are perfect for one another?" You cross your arms across your chest as you look at him.

He had a far off look and you knew he was thinking.

"I reme-"

You cut him off instantly. "Don't even give me that! I see the way you look at her and the way she smiles right back at you. Whether on not you see it, she looks at you as if you're the only guy in the room and I've seen you do the exact same." You smiled at him, and then let the smile fade.

"If anything, I feel like a complete bitch because I saw it a mile away and I dated you anyways." You laugh, "I guess it's rivalry, but none the less. You two belong to each other. And Ollie, if you don't do anything in your power to get that girl back, then I will personally find you and kick your ass, because if you don't find her and tell her everything than you're just slapping love right in the face… Now Go!"

You watch him as he stares at you in awe and without a second thought you watch him run up the beach and in the direction of Lilly's house. You let out the breath of air you didn't even know you were holding and sit down in the sand.

"Finally!"

* * *

It's the reviews that you people send in that make me continue to write. So please. Send them in!


	7. vii: Apology Accepted?

******Disclaimer: So, it turns out the HM memorabilia that I own doesn't account for a single share in the company. Darn.**

* * *

**Title:** Apology Accepted?

**Prompt(s): **I felt as though a sequel for 'A Push in the Right Direction' was in order.

**Character(s)**: Oliver, Lilly

**Words**: 408

**Rating:** K

**Music: **Travis', "Love Will Come Through"

* * *

You had just received a firm lashing from your, now, ex-girlfriend and the odd thing was that she had been pushing you to date someone else- Her friend and your best-friend; Lillian Truscott. Now, as you run down the pave street to her house, it seems ironic that this would have never happened hadn't Joannie yelled at you five minutes ago.

You laugh almost the whole way there as you think about what she had said to you.

"_Take a look into the past and think about everything that's ever happened between you two…"_

You feel your lungs almost burst and you start to walk as you think exactly on what she said.

At the moment you tried to argue that it wasn't accurate, but now it seems like a complete under statement; the two of you had been perfect for one another even at the tender age of four. You feel foolish that after thirteen years of being her best-friend you didn't even realize it, until now. Even when the two of you had been at each others necks you still found the moment to hug and make up. Or, in Lilly's case, shove and make up.

You stare ahead as you find yourself on the porch step of the Truscott residence. You knock on the door and within seconds, Heather Truscott- Mama T, to you- has opened the door and welcomed you in with a smile. You return the greeting and ask to be excuse as you make a run up to the room you had been in multiple times.

You find the door open and Lilly kneeling on the floor in her closet, a shoebox at her feet.

You knock lightly and she sends a shocked look, and gasp, at you as she shoves the box back inside the closet and closes it with a hard push. You walk over to her as she stands on her feet.

You try and think of what to say now that you're here. You recited a whole speech on the way over… but now the words won't come out.

She gives you a dirty look as if expecting an apology and you know that she deserves one.

Instead, you choose to engulf her in your arms and hold her tight. She seems stunned. But not nearly as shocked as the both of you are when you pull back, lean down, and kiss her firmly on the lips.

* * *

Remember my readers.

I am accepting requests for ideas and plots. So, send them in if you'd like.


	8. viii: Unavoidable Feelings

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana. I do, however, own my mug of Hot Cocoa.**

* * *

**Title:** Unavoidable Feelings

**Prompt(s): **The completely squeal worthy moment on a new HM episode; I totally spazzed out. Rejoice!

**Character(s)**: Oliver, Lilly

**Words**: 332

**Rating:** K

**Music: **Tammany Hall NYC's, "Cindy"

* * *

You stand there on the sand watching as your best friend question your other best friend about her driver's license situation. You watch with a semi unreadable expression as the mop-haired boy from your past, and hopefully your future, nonchalantly puts his arm around your shoulder.

Your stomach does flips and you can feel a hint of dizziness surround you. You try and pass it off as the hot weather to yourself, but deep down you know- I know- that this is the way he constantly makes you feel on a daily basis. It probably doesn't help that his arm is lingering across your shoulder too.

Your azure eyes watch as your best friend slash popstar, tries her hardest to come up with a reasonable lie to why she isn't driving. You listen with your ears something about it being better for the environment and chuckle to yourself on how a load of crap it is; but inside, you barely comprehend the scenario because of Oliver's hand.

By now, it's moved to cupping your shoulder and inside you feel giddy and quite foolish because of it. You realize that if someone who didn't know the two of you very well, would take the movement as a lover's gesture and it makes you feel even more flustered.

You knew from the start that getting involved with something like this was a terrible idea. And now, that the subtlest hand gesture can make you freeze up makes you feel even worse. You know now that any chance of reasoning you had with yourself is lost. You are so far-gone now, that you wouldn't even be able to calculate the distance. Not that you were even good at math to begin with.

Your shoulder blade feels bare and cold once he has completely removed it and you let out a miniature sigh to yourself as you realize that, although it's girly and not at all like you, it might have been the best 34 seconds spent. Ever.

* * *

If you've got any idea, please, let me know. I'm running out.


	9. ix: A Father's Love

**Disclaimer: Hannah Montana is Disney's money-maker, not mine. Damn. **

* * *

**Title:** A Father's Love

**Prompt(s): **My father's feelings on my best friend. She's a quarter-daughter to my parents.

**Character(s)**: Robbie-Ray, Lilly

**Words**: 390

**Rating:** K

**Music: **John Mayer's, "Daughters"

* * *

When her dad chose to step out of the role of father figure; you, un-officially, took that role. Even when Drew Truscott was around, his daughter was still attached to you. She was more than just your daughter's best-friend. She was a member of the family. An adopted daughter, if you will.

She would eat out of your fridge, sleep on your couch, put her feet up on the table and countless other things that you've seen Jackson and Miley do multiple times. You'd laugh often when you'd see how she'd eat a piece of bacon out of the pan as you were cooking.

She was family.

You liked the feeling of having another person around. Sure, it may have been difficult at times when you'd bring food home only for three and you were, apparently, expecting a dinner guest. But, you got use to it and it was comforting to have another person's voice at the table. You enjoyed laughing along to the stories that the teenagers had to tell. You loved having someone else keeping their eyes on your biological Drama Queen of a daughter and you absolutely adored having helping hands to do dishes.

You were sure she felt the same loving father-daughter connection because you remembered vividly when she came to the house in tears. You told her Miley wasn't home moment and she said it was fine. She just wanted someone to listen and to talk to. Later on you'd listen to the story how Lilly waited for two hours at the airport for her father's plane to arrive. She'd told you how she started to walk home when she got the call from her father saying that he'd have to change the date for him to fly down. Apparently, someone was in dire need of his accounting skills.

You remembered the way she placed her head on your shoulder as you wiped the bangs from her forehead.

She was someone special and it was terrible that her own father didn't see her sparkle and her extraordinary qualities. She was an intelligent individual with a good head on her shoulders. She'd go far in the world, you were certain. She'd do things that you only wished you had the courage to do sometimes.

She'd do things that would change the world.

You swear by it.


	10. x: Big Brother Jackson?

**Disclaimer: I own as much of HM as I do of the European Continent. None.**

* * *

**Title:** Big Brother Jackson?

**Prompt(s): **A similar incident of my past.

**Character(s)**: Jackson, Oliver

**Words**: 382

**Rating:** K+

**Music: **Tears for Fears', "Everybody Wants to Rule the World"

* * *

You swear that you're shocked when Jackson comes up to you with a hard and threatening expression. He points at you with an index finger and shouts a 'You!' across the beach as you drop the sandwich that was in your mouth. You look down dejected as you see the sand-covered bun and meat. _'Damn.'_ You think to yourself. You're then brought from your grief to reality as Jackson jabs his finger hard into your chest.

Last time you checked, you didn't do anything to piss the dude off. So, why was his finger painfully poking you?

"I'm telling you this once, and one time only. So listen closely, Oken."

As if you aren't? He's frickin' making a red mark on your chest!

"I swear, you do anything to hurt Lilly Truscott; you'll be dead. And I mean, 6-feet-under dead too!"

You try not to laugh as he states his warning. You hadn't even done anything to Lilly to earn this treatment. To make the record straight, the last time you had seem her, was at school this afternoon. The two of you had told Miley that the two of you were dating and that was about it.

Was Jackson doing the protective big brother thing? He wasn't even Lilly's brother.

You crack a smile his way as you look for a sign that all this is a joke.

"I mean this Oliver in the most serious of ways. You lay on finger on her and—Damn, I can't do this."

He looks at you and within seconds the two of you are laugh at each other. So it was a joke?

"Miley, put me up to this; said she'd give me ten dollars if I could pull it off," He says between laughs. "If you see her, tell her I was fierce. Very animal like. I frightened you," and he turns in the direction of his house and starts to walk away.

You shake your head and chuckle as you watch him leave, then you see his turn his head over his shoulder.

He wasn't finished?

"I am serious about the 'hurting her' part. Don't do it, Oken," he shouts.

Your mouth slightly turns upwards as you watch him disappear. You most certainly have an interesting story to tell Lilly tonight, you tell yourself.

* * *

Kay, so the requests that a lot of you made will be on their way. I really just had to place this one on here. It made me laugh and I really enjoyed writing it.


	11. xi: Knight In Shining Whatever

****

Disclaimer: If I don't own Hostess' Ho Ho's or Paramont's Indiana Jones, what makes you think I own Disney's HM?

**

* * *

**

**Title:** Knight In Shining-Whatever

**Prompt(s): **Watching Indy Jones, and munching on a 'Ho Ho' with my best friend.

**Character(s)**: Oliver, Lilly

**Words**: 398

**Rating:** K+ (for implied violence)

**Music: **The "Indiana Jones" Theme. No word of a lie.

* * *

You aren't depressed. It's the first thing you think of now that Austin- Lead-Weight, as Miley addressed him- was out of your life. You feel angry and annoyed, instead. Sadness isn't even an emotion you think yourself, as you sit Indian style on your duvet, eating pineapple with a fork out of a container.

It's now that you realize why Miley had called him Lead-Weight in the first place. He was holding you back and dragging. You let out a chuckle as you picture Austin as a weight chained to your ankle. It was a somber thought and you laugh.

You shove the final piece of fruit into your mouth as you think about why you're so cross in the first place. It might have been the fact that he did over by text message (coward) or maybe, that your friends saw it coming before you.

You were too good for him anyways.

You look up when you noticed the knocking on your door and you see Oliver grinning timidly.

"You okay?" He asks.

You feel like throwing a book at his head for asking a stupid question but you choose to reply with a short 'yeah'. You look down to see your pineapple all gone and you frown. "I want to bite things." You state bitterly.

He laughs and then takes a seat next to you on the bed as he hands you a Twizzler off your desk. "Is it because of him?" You roll your eyes. _'Dumb question'_ you think, as you take a vicious bite out of the licorice.

"I'd bite him in the jugular if I could."

"I'll take you out to eat." He says sweetly. You rip the red candy from your mouth and take another savage bite.

"No. Not food." You look at him with stone eyes. "Him."

"Do you want to cry?" You shudder at the thought of wasting tears on the douche-bag and shake your head. "Sleep?" Another shake 'no'. "Throw things?" You smile but the answer is 'no'. "Get back at him?"

You smile wickedly as you nod madly, throwing the last piece of candy in your mouth.

Oliver laughs then grabs you by the arm and pulls you up so you're standing on the carpet.

"I need a 'Ho Ho' first."

He laughs and agrees as he leads you towards you bedroom door where fun and revenge waits.

* * *

The request are on there way. I'd say within a day or two, you'll get the first one. There's a pattern that I follow if you've noticed for each drabble, though and I don't plan on breaking it anytime soon.

Thank you all for the support, though. You people really don't understand how grateful I am to all of you.


	12. xii: Embedded Memory

**Disclaimer: If I owned HM, there would have been so many changed by now. Starting with Loliver.**

**

* * *

****Title:** Embedded Memory

**Prompt(s):** A request from AHigherOctave. Sweets, you're fantastic!

**Character(s)**: Jack, Miley, Oliver, Lilly

**Words**: 396

**Rating:** K+

**Music:** Lady Gaga's "Love Game"

* * *

You remember the situation vividly that got you stuck in this situation.

The regular 'Friday Night Flick' was scheduled for 6pm, and as fate would have it, it happened to be the time that you arrived in Malibu. You received the quickly text-ed message from Miley, your on-and-off again girlfriend, telling you to meet her, Oliver and Lilly at the theater.

You stuck out your chin, did one for the team, and got into your car.

As you arrive, you see an annoyed Lilly and Oliver and the ever-so dramatic Miley doing what looked like a happy dance. You'd later on be informed that it was Miley's night to choose, and as per-usual, it was the Romantic-Comedy that she had chosen.

Personally, you cringe on the inside because it's only her that enjoys them. And you aren't going to lie, when really; you enjoy seeing things being blown up just as much as the blonde and brunette beside you.

You're brought back to reality when you hear the sound of slurping and you take a lingering look to your right at Lilly and see her drinking her soda from the straw.

'She wasn't sticking her tongue down her boyfriend's throat anymore?' you think bitterly.

The reason you sit here, shrinking in your seat; feeling as awkward as possible is because your two friends vetoed the idea of the movie and had decided it be more fun to suck-face instead, while Miley weeps over the leading actors.

You let a breath you didn't even know you were holding and sigh. Maybe, now you might try and enjoy the rest of the evening and innocents that is left within you. But, after taking the thirst satisfying sip, she turns back to Oliver and you begin to droop back into the deep cushion.

You quietly eat the popcorn that you have left in the container as you watch the credits of the movie roll by. You watch as everyone makes the way to the exit as Miley lightly dabs her wet eyes and gushed over how good of a movie it was.

You see Oliver and Lilly stand, with their finger intertwined with one another as Oliver comments, "Wasn't that a good movie?" and you swear you see Lilly's face flush as she punch her boyfriend in the arm.

'I'm picking the movie next time.' You vow to yourself.


	13. xiii: Patience is a Virtue

**Disclaimer: I no own. You no sue.**

* * *

**Title:** Patience is a Virtue

**Prompt(s):** A request from applepips16. Sweet-Pea, you're incredible!

**Character(s)**: Jake, Oliver, Lilly

**Words**: 389

**Rating:** K

**Music:** Rhett Miller's, "Our Love"

I hope all of you have a fun and memorable Holiday, and I wish everyone the best in 2009!

* * *

You had never really been the one to fall in love with a best friend, or any friend for that matter. You were always the one who fell for girls who you had just met; a girl that you could pull out all the stops for and work the 'Ollie-Trolley' charm. And you most certainly weren't the type of guy who pined for women. It just wasn't you. Women came to you.

Yet, here you were watching her from afar as she drank a milkshake with her newest beau. A lesser man in your opinion. A man who most certainly didn't deserve _her_.

You feel like ramming your head in a door, because in such a short period of time, your life had become a Patrick Dempsey film. And quite honestly, it's the worst existence for anyone. No one needs to go through it, and to be frank, it really only works out properly in the movies.

As you think about it, even if you did make a grand gesture and exclamation of love to Lilly, you really can't picture her echoing the same emotions. She can do better than him. Or even Jake Ryan. She can do _much_ better than Jake Ryan.

You feel sort of pathetic in a way for being hopelessly in love with your best friend, but at this point, you're so far gone, that basically even the most empathetic person would call him pathetic.

God, Oliver, what have you gotten yourself into.

Later on that night, the two of you sit on her couch while flipping through the cannels and eating _Lay's_. She talks about the date and everything, and you can't even hear her. You stare instead. And while she eats with her mouth full of potato chips, you still find her attractive.

So far gone.

You suggest watching _The Dark Night_ after she makes the round through all the channels. You love the movie too, but making her happy has become a sub-conscious thing for you. Watching it makes her smile; a smile that lights up her whole face; a smile that you live to see.

It makes you want to tell her.

You don't. You _can't_. You absolutely _will not_.

So, instead, you'll hang in there. You'll wait until the day she looks at you the way you look at her.


	14. xiv: A Bourgeois Saying

**Disclaimer: Same old; same old. I really don't own anything. Honestly! Parker, however, is my character.**

**

* * *

**

**Title:** A Bourgeois Saying

**Prompt(s): **Personal difference between me and my sister about Three Little Words.

**Character(s)**: Parker, Oliver, Lilly

**Words**: 355

**Rating:** K

**Music: **Cash Cash's, "Sugar Rush"

* * *

"I'll see you guys later."

You look up from your Pad Thai noodles as you watch Oliver stand up from his seat. You give a hefty swallow and stick your fork in his direction then to the door. "Where are you heading off to?"

"He has to go to work," Lilly says as she too stands up to hug her boyfriend.

You stick more noodles in your mouth-swallowed- then look at him. "I though you didn't work on Mondays."

"That was when I worked at the bistro."

You give him a confused look. "You don't work there anymore? What happened?"

Lilly gives you laughable smile. "He got fired."

"What'd you do this time?" Your face creased into an annoyed and disbelieving expression, "I thought you'd be perfect for that job. I mean, come on! You were a chef!"

"He was eating the food instead of cooking for others."

You laugh loudly while Oliver gives you a dirty look.

"Look; I'll see you guys later." He gives Lilly a peck on the cheek and sends you a thumbs up which you return by giving him a 'peace' sign.

"Ciao!"

You watch him leave as Lilly sits back down and returns to eating her food.

"You guys don't exchange lovey-dovey 'I love yous' when one of you leaves?"

She shakes her head 'no'. "Good; it's over-rated anyways." You say blatantly.

"It's so generic. It's as though people don't even know the meaning of it anymore that they throw it around so often."

You agree before wiping your mouth with the corner of your sleeve.

"So, what do you say instead? I _adore_ you?"

Lilly laughs and shakes her head.

"We only use it for special occasions; if he proposed to me then, yeah, sure, that would be an 'I love you' moment."

"You've only been dating for a month. You're expecting him to propose to you?" Your voice is a mixture between seriousness and humor.

She simply rolls her eyes as a response.

"I didn't hear a 'no'." You stick more noodles in your mouth while giving her a cheeky smile.

Again, she rolls her blue eyes.


	15. xv: That Last Shot

**Disclaimer: Still don't own a single share of the franchise.**

**

* * *

**

**Title:** That Last Shot

**Prompt(s): **My own desire to write something cliché and funny.

**Character(s)**: Lilly, Oliver and Parker

**Words**: 486

**Rating:** T

**Music: **Britney Spears', "Mmm Papi"

* * *

You remembered walking into Jake's apartment completely sober; almost happily sober. You plan on staying this way because the last time you got drunk you puked on Miley's Jimmy Choo stiletto's and you woke up with a painful migraine which still haunts you.

Of course, you've gotten a little tipsy from time to time, and maybe even to the point were you joined Parker on the bar counter, but you haven't gotten wasted in years.

You plan on keeping it that way.

--

The moment Parker skips over to you with the bottle of tequila in her hands and a goofy, lopsided grin on her face you knew this was trouble. Even more trouble when you saw your best friend out of the corner of your eye and he smiled at you. At that moment, the half empty bottle extended to you looked extremely inviting.

Two hours later you're giggling madly as Oliver grabs your arm and yanks you gently off the kitchen island.

"Come on Missy. I think it's about time we leave." His words sound a little fuzzy and you think maybe he's had a bit to drink too.

"But Parker will miss me too much." You stick out your lower lip and you give him your infamous puppy eyes.

He chuckles in a way that makes your knees feel like gelatin, and points in the direction of the living room, and there you see your other best friend snoring on the couch.

--

You thank God that you and Jake live in the same building because you aren't all that sure you'll make it very far; even with Oliver's arm around your waist steadying you as you wait for the elevator.

"Your hair is like a kitty's fur." You state as you bring your hand up and start petting him.

The doors open with a ding and he drags you into it as you continue to play with his hair. You let out a laugh and snort as you loose your balance and fall against his chest.

You vividly remember your head clouding over with naughty thoughts around this time and the elevator feeling stuffy. Oliver mutters something about boundaries and you smile cutely at his respectfulness. It makes you laugh because the only thing on your mind is pure, hot lust.

You sink your lips onto his, and hands are suddenly moving furiously and grasping at one another's body. The elevator dings once again and as soon as you get your apartment door open, articles of clothing are removed in a desperate and needy fashion.

--

Your inebriated state brings you to the very next morning where you awake with a pounding headache and the mattress feeling heavier than usual. Of course, the moment you look over and see the all-to-familiar hair, you regret it instantly.

You run your hand through your hair and mutter one word over and over again.

"Shit."

* * *

It's an overused plot and yet so amusing to write.

As if my non originality wasn't a sign, I have creativity drought. Yep. Running low on ideas. Anyone care to share any?


End file.
